Famiglia prima di tutto
by teenytinytwilighter
Summary: There are two types of families one your born into and the other you choose. There is no reason that one cant love and care for both of them equally... or is there? (OC)


_Ay, Ay, Ay_

_Nobody likes being played_

_Beyonce, Beyonce_

_Shakira, Shakira (hey)_

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

_I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about_

_He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar_

_Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about_

_You never know_

_Why are we the ones who suffer_

_I have to let go_

_He won't be the one to cry_

_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma_

_(Ay) Let's not sta_

I wake up to the sound of Beyonce and Shakira's voice blaring through out the room from the the stereo and start looking for the remote to switch it off as soon as possible; I found the remote on the nightstand and turn the stereo off as I get off the bed and strech my body as I start walking towards the bathroom. I look at the mirror and see my face puffy from sleep; I take off my light blush babydoll nighty which is so light that it almost looks white with white polka dots on it and a white thick silk bow between the breasts as I get into the shower and turn on the water feeling it sliding down my body and releshing in the feel of hot water relaxing my muscles. I let my mind wonder off to my dad who at the moment is out of state for some business. He and I are very close, I look nothing like him except for the black hair color which I inhereted from him. loosing my mother six years ago made him extremely over protective of me; after moms death he dedicated his life solely to me, he refused to date, go out with friends or do anything that will take his time away from me, only I know how difficult it was to get him to go to that meeting today, his flight was a yesterday and he'll get back tonight, hopefully then he'll relax after knowing that hell is'nt going to descend upon me if he is'nt here to protect me.

I reach for my strawberry extra conditioning shampoo, pour a dime sized on my palm and take a whiff of the sweet scent and start massaging it in my long luscious jet black hair. After massaging it for a few minutes I rinse it off and apply the conditioner and get to washing my body with mint body wash, scrubbing every inch of my skin with the loofah. I reach for a big fluffy white towel and wrap it around my self after washing myself and wrap another smaller towel around my hair before brushing my teeth and doing the rest of my morning routine.

I get out of the bathroom and walk across the room to my walk in closet to choose todays outfit, I go through my underwear drawer and choose a set of simple white bra and panties with baby pink bows on the sides of panties and a little larger bow between the cups of breast. I select a pair of tight black leggings to go with my Ralph Lauren white rib tank top and a pair of slouchy calf length black boots in suede with fold over cuffs and half inch heels which does'nt really do any thing for my five feet nothing height and put on a light blue knit shawl cardigan with drape details on. I walk to my dresser and run a brush through my hair and apply maybelline baby lips on my naturally plump red lips making them look plumper than usuall. I open my large jewelry box and put on my white tiffany atlas watch with a sivler dial and a tiffany elsa peretti five pink pearl bracelet, two elsa peretti irregular shaped three black South Sea Keshi pearls and a three white Tahitian Keshi pearls bracelets with four round brilliant diamonds each that catch the light and making the light dance off it and a elsa peretti bracelet in sterling silver with three round tanzanites on my right wrist and an art deco platinum, diamond and carved sapphire charm bracelet on the left wrist. It has seven sea themed charms, a swordfish, a fish in a fish bowl, a sail boat, a sea horse, a crab and a fish whoose name I dont know. I also put on my love knot diamond earrings.

I take my tiffany garden cat eye sunglasses and place them inside my givenchy antigona leather tote in black along with my wallet and a seven thousand dollar gresso iphone which was a fifteenth birthday present from my uncle and move downstairs to prepare breakfast. I place my bag on the couch and go to the kitchen to take out all the ingredients I am going to need to prepare my breakfast. I make scrambled eggs, french toast and some bacon strips along with a tall glass of orange juice to wash it all down with and sit down on one of the chairs out of ten chairs of our dining table and start eating while sending a quick text to my best friend.

_**Good morning :)**_

And instantly got a reply

_**Hey! when r u gtng here?**_

_**In about 40 minutes**_

I reply as I take another bite

_**k. dont 4get 2 brng da buks**_

_**I wont they are already in my bag I placed them there last night so I wont forget**_

I scarf down the remaing of my scrambled eggs and gulp down the rest of the juice before putting the dishes in dish washer, I pick up my tote and putting on my sunglasses, as I walk towards the front door, I get out of the house and lock the main door.

I am fifteen so no car for me I will have have to wait almost a year to get my car so no driving for me right now, I will have to walk there, its only 25 minutes walking distance so no worries and the fresh air will do me good.

I have been here since the morning its getting late so I must leave soon if I have to walk back to home. Initially I was only supposed to stay long enough to complete our biology project but my best friends mom insisted that I spend the day so I wont be alone at home. So we spent the day eating, playing board games and watching the latest episodes of season six true blood and discussing about Eric's good looks, Bill's sliminess and sookie's stupidy which has so far only increased from the first season of true blood.

I also showed my best friend the pictures of new miniature furniture and fake food that I am buying for my doll house. I have a thing of collecting things; be it miniatures, crystal figuirines, expensive jewelry, clothes, shoes, bags or anything else. It started with the coin collection I got when I was eight years old that was more than three centuries old started by some many times great great grand father who had a penchant for collecting things and was later continued by some members of the future generations, my dad never took intrest in it but I loved it; the history, the culture the story of how each coin was acquired holds a lot of fascination for me; it is worth million of dollars in todays market.

I waved to my best friend's mom and gave a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek to my best friend as I got out of there house and started walikng tward home.

I let my mind wander off to my mother as I walked home who had died protecting me. I remember her beautiful face, her smell, the way I felt when she held me tightly in her arm her nose burried in my hair inhaling the sweet scent on baby shampoo, her tinkling laugh and the way dads face lit up when hearing it, I remember her tears, her blood, her ashen face as she died with me wrapped in her arms. What I would'nt give to see her once more, feel her once more.

My mother

My beautiful mother with her pale creamy skin and those sparking light blue eyes framed by those long and thick dark brown lashes, her heart shaped face set off with her button nose and plump luscious lips, her long swan like neck which made her look even more graceful usually decorated with a necklace gifted to her by dad on my birth. Her long soft luxurious hair which had shades of red and some blonde in it. I have been told that I look like hr twin except for the black hair which I got from my dad.

I am very happy with my appearance I know that I am beautiful because I have been told so by people again and again but I dont put much thought in it because I am well aware that beauty fades with time its what inside that matte... My thought came to a halt as I saw that I have reached home. I cant believe I reached home without once noticing my surrounding. I stepped up to the front door took out out my keys from my purse and unlocked the front door. I switched on the lights as I stepped inside and went to the kitchen for a glass of water , I drank the water in three quick gulps and set the glass on the counter and the bottle back in the fridge when the door bell rang. I walked to the door and turned on the door knob and swung opened the door; what I saw shocked me I must have been staring a long time or my astonishment must have shown on my face because he got an uncomfortable look on his face. I cant believe there standing on my porch was a man drencehed from head to toe in water and some blood


End file.
